Social networking websites provide a dynamic environment in which members can connect to and communicate with other members. These websites may commonly provide online mechanisms allowing members to interact within their preexisting social networks, as well as create new social networks. Members may include any individual or entity, such as an organization or business. Among other attributes, social networking websites allow members to effectively and efficiently communicate relevant information to their social networks.
A member of a social network may highlight or share information, news stories, relationship activities, music, video, and any other content of interest to areas of the website dedicated to the member or otherwise made available for such content. Other members of the social network may access the shared content by browsing member profiles or performing dedicated searches. Upon access to and consideration of the content, the other members may react by taking one or more responsive actions, such as providing feedback or an opinion about the content. The ability of members to interact in this manner fosters communications among them and helps to realize the goals of social networking websites.
Even routine usage of social networks may involve creation of large volumes of data over a vast array of computing resources. The ability to manage such volumes of data in a manner consistent with member expectations is important to optimal operation of social networks. For example, in their interactions with others, members who request resources of the social network desire timely presentation of information. As another example, members who may perform searches on the data maintained by the social network expect a timely return of search results.